


Messiah Complex

by badwolfkaily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for an anon on tumblr.</p>
<p>Quote is from Aliens "Get away from her, you bitch".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Root gets tortured by Martine. Shaw is there to save her ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messiah Complex

Root had disobeyed the Machine, upset Finch to the point of banning herfrom his presence, wasn’t much of a blip on Reese or Fusco’s radar. She was really all alone again. And yet she didn’t give up on looking for Shaw and what has it gotten her? Captured by Martine, the one she wanted so badly to stick a bullet between her eyes for taking away her Sameen. Strapped to a chair, sweating, her hair dangling in her face. She looked up defiant at the blonde standing in front of her. A dagger in her hand where two had once resided, the other stabbed through Root’s right hand. She’d had a few rounds with the old Twilight Zone torture method that Control had used on her and it was taking all of her self control to not break. Her heart was another matter, to have to go through that torture again, she’s sure she may need a new heart someday.

Martine sneered twirling the dagger in her hands, “How would you like to be crucified for your, God?”

Root grinned breathing heavily, “Would that make me a messiah?”

“No, you’re just another sinner like the rest of us,” Martine stabbed the dagger through Root’s other hand.

The hacker screaming out in pain, her voice hoarse. Angry and gritting her teeth Root growled at Martine, the same defiance stuck in her eyes, the same defiance that angered Martine even more cuz it was the mirror image of Sameen Shaw’s eye’s. Smacking Root across the face, “Don’t look at me with those eye’s, the same eye’s as her, don’t…”

Root’s eye’s didn’t waver and Martine hit her again, this time drawing a bloody lip and yet Root never stopped. Ready to hit her again Martine was stopped by a voice, an angry voice, a voice that shouldn’t be possible considering said person should be confined right now. A voice that made her skin crawl and made her angry.

“Get away from her, you bitch!”

Next thing Martine knows she’s being punched so hard she’s falling to the floor. A gun cocking, “If you know what’s good for you you’ll stay down.”

And there’s Sameen Shaw with that same look that pisses Martine off so much.

“How did you——?”

“It was only a matter time, Martine. You’d think Samaritan would’ve known, I don’t care right now. If you ever touch Root again, I’ll kill you.”

“Well, then you’d better hurry cuz it’s only a matter of time before back up arrives, Shaw.”

Shaw smirks and sends a warning shot at Martine’s shoulder, the woman screaming, clutching her shoulder.

“That’s for, Root.”

Putting her gun away Shaw runs to Root’s side, wincing as she quickly removes the daggers from her hands. A defeated whimper coming from Root’s slouching form and cutting her bonds, “Come on, Root. Get your ass up.”

Wrapping an arm around the weak hacker, Shaw pulls Root to her feet, “I’m not carrying your ass out of here on my own, walk Root!”

It’s only as Shaw is pushing Root into the passenger side of a car that Shaw flinches at a gun firing in her direction. Shooting back as she gets into the car and driving, driving till she thinks it’s safe enough to relax. She doesn’t even want to think about why it was so easy to get out of a Samaritan hide out. Greer and Samaritan must’ve planned it for a reason. Looking over to the wounded hacker and meeting her scared gaze.

“Are you real?”

“Yeah, Root, I’m real. I’m real pissed off at you for getting your ass captured. I didn’t nearly die saving your asses just for you to get captured.”

“Everyone gave up on you, _She_ gave up on you, I had to try….”

“I know, Root, I know. Lets get somewhere so I can take a look at your hands. I don’t want you forming a messiah complex on me.”

Biting her bloody lip, welcoming the pain, Root just looked at her with gentle eye’s, “Sameen, I….”

“Root if you’re about to say what I think you’re about to say, just…I know.“

“Yeah? And?”

“Does it need saying?”

“Maybe, someday.”

And that was good enough for Root, for now.


End file.
